One Year
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Robbie was scared, he was nervous. Leaving America to head to England to go to Hogwarts, his parents told him it would be alright. But he felt like he would be a ghost, joining Gryffindor might just change all of that. Meeting some new people and making friends might not be so scary after all, but what can one 11 year old do?
1. Chapter 1

Robbie stood at the station waiting to board the Hogwarts express, he was shaking in his shoes and nervous for his first year at Hogwarts. What if he didn't make any friends? What if they didn't like him? So many thoughts were running through the 11 year old's mind, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"You'll do wonderful, I'm positive you'll make some friends." The calm voice of his father said and Robbie glanced up to see his dads warm brown eyes looking down at him, a smile on his tan square face and his brown hair was slightly shaggy. Robbie knew that his parents were looking out for him, but he was still nervous.

"There's nothing to worry about, me and your father will send you letters every chance you get." His mother said as she knelt down in front of him, her blue eyes shining and her pink lips smiling at him. Robbie gulped as he watched more and more teens and kids arrive with their families and luggage.

"I'm scared." Robbie muttered and his mother gave him a hug and patted his back, his sweater was a little baggy but not to much. His mother moved her blonde bangs out of her face so Robbie could see her eyes, she wanted to let him know that she would be there for him if anything went wrong.

"But you two are going back to America, I'll be all alone." Robbie said and his mother moved his hair out of his face, she kissed him on the forehead and his father ruffled his hair a little.

Before he could say anything else the train howled and alerted all the children, Robbie's things had already been taken and put away on the train and so now all he had to do was find somewhere to sit on the train.

"We love you!" Robbie's parents said in unison as Robbie boarded the train and disappeared inside, higher years pushed past little Robbie and he felt like a flea compared to the rest of them. It wasn't long before the train started moving and made Robbie fall forward onto his face, a few other kids laughed at him and stepped over him.

Robbie got up and brushed the dirt from his pants and sweater and growled, he opened up a cabin door and slammed it shut. Sitting down and folding his arms, he had some spare change in his pocket that his mother had given him to buy some sweets on the train but Robbie wasn't in the mood. He stayed in the cabin alone and watched as the scenery around him changed the more further they got from the city and into the country.

It seemed like a lifetime to Robbie, he could hear other kids talking and let out a sigh. He knew no one would come join him, he was just some little 11 year old kid who had never been to London in his life and was probably the _only _one without a British accent.

"Excuse me, would you like some something from the cart?" A kind old lady asked as she gently slid the cabin door opened, Robbie ruffled through his pocket and pulled out some change and gave it to the old lady and got some random candy from the cart. Just something he could munch on while he thought, he was dying for someone else to talk to. But when day turned into night he lost hope that anyone would talk to him.

When the train ended Robbie felt his heart sink, he wasn't prepared to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to go back home to America with his mom and dad, he knew that he would have a much better chance if he went to a _normal _public school with _normal _kids.

He stepped off the train and looked around, he needed to find the group of first years or else he would get lost. It was a usual thing for him, he was so small he could get lost in a patch of grass.

"Firs' years! Firs' Years!" Robbie heard a loud booming voice and quickly looked around to try and spot the owner of the voice, he saw a _huge _man standing some feet away wearing a large fur coat and had a huge black curly beard and long curly black hair. He seemed like a giant compared to Robbie, but that was probably just his imagination.

Robbie was caught up in the group of first years and followed the huge man, they headed over to a lot of boats that were pulled up onto the shore and the first years piled in. Robbie remembered his mom and dad trying to explain to him what would happen when he got to Hogwarts, but he could hardly remember from all the anxiety and stress that was building inside of him.

He sat down in the boat that the huge man was in beside a girl with really vibrant green eyes, a girl sat behind him with wild curly brown hair and a boy sat beside her with bright red hair. Robbie was tapping so fast on his knees that the girl beside him kept glancing at him, her glasses reflecting the light that the lantern produced.

"June Potter," She whispered and Robbie glanced at her, June Potter was a pretty normal name, just like his. Nothing special about it.

"Robbie Harrison." He replied, she gave a small smile and her eyes caught his attention. He tried not to be to noticeable but he couldn't stop looking at her eyes, her black bangs covered her forehead and so it was like her eyes were the only thing that shone from her face.

"I hope we get put in the same house," June said and Robbie nodded, he hoped he would be placed with her too. He just didn't want to be alone, and having someone to talk to would be nice.

They arrived at the huge Hogwarts castle and got off the boats and entered the castle, he was struck with awe and how something could be so big. He wanted to spend forever looking at everything but all the first years had to be taken to the Great Hall to get sorted, he gulped and hoped he was put in with June.

One by one the first years were called up and had to sorting hat placed on their head, Robbie knew he would go before June and felt his heart pounding. When he heard his name called his face flushed red, he was nervous and embarrassed and had to drag himself over to the stool.

He sat down and had the hat placed on his head, it fell over his eyes and he couldn't see anyone or anything. The sorting at starting to speak, but he felt like it was talking to him in his head.

_"Slytherin would suit you well, you posses strong qualities. But you're smart to, Ravenclaw would help you in your studies. But your heart is kind and willing, Hufflepuff would help you bloom into a well rounded person. But Gryffindor would help you devolve all of these qualities. . . . GRYFFINDOR!" _The sorting hat shouted and Robbie grinned, his dad told him Gryffindor was one of the best houses.

He jumped off of the stool and the whole Gryffindor table clapped and cheered, Robbie hopped down the steps and over to the table. He sat down in between two red haired twins who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley.

It wasn't long before the sorting was over and June ended up joining the Gryffindor table, the other two first years also joined and they were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They started to eat and Fred and George were introducing Robbie to everyone at the table, pointing out some people who were older and others who were apart of teams and such.

As Robbie ate he felt like he would fit in at Hogwarts, although in the future he wasn't prepared for the things that would happen. Trauma and heartache would come his way, and he would end up getting himself into some pretty sticky situations.

* * *

><p>My first ever Fanfiction ABOUT another Fanfiction! I hope you all liked this little AU about how Robbie started his first day at Hogwarts, how he ran into June Potter and how he didn't even know she was famous!<p>

Lemme know what you think and if I should carry on with this, I totally would and would enjoy it a whole lot!

ALSO PLEASE GO READ 'Say Something' By Hope You Will Always Stay because she is an AMAZING Author and deserves all your praise on her AMAZING STORY!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was actually excited for his second year at Hogwarts, his last year had some excitement to it and a lot of wild stuff happened. He helped save Hermione from a Troll in the bathroom and also had tea with Hagrid a lot and hung out with him, learned a lot about animals and the wizarding world to.

Although his biggest secret was that he helped June confront Quirrel, it was the scariest thing he must have done. In a split second he had dropped the stone into her pocket and hid behind a pillar, after she had passed out he had carried her back to the Hospital wing but begged all of the teachers and Dumbledore not to tell June that he had anything to do with it.

Although he wasn't awarded any house points he felt good about what he had done, he had confronted the Dark Lord _and _helped defeat him. Though Robbie knew it wasn't the end and a lot of more things might happen because he helped, he was just glad that he was able to bring June back to the Hospital wing.

Robbie sat down during breakfast and awaited for the mail to come, it had been about a week or two (he had lost count) and he felt like this year would be better. He might actually be able to make some new friends and meet some new people. Ginny Weasley (Ron's younger sister) was cute and in their house, Robbie thought he might try to get to know her a little more.

His owl Cream dropped an issue of the Daily Prophet in front of Robbie and he was slightly confused, he wondered why Cream would give him the News Paper instead of actual mail. He unrolled the paper and started reading the front page, a very big mistake on his part.

_**A MUGGLE-BORN WITCH AND PURE-BLOOD WIZARD MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD**_

**The Ministry is still trying to find the wizard or witch responsible for the murder,  
><strong>

**it seems that they used the killing curse to murder the two in cold blood.**

**The Ministry assumes that the murderer broke into their home looking for something and they happened to return to find them,**

**instead of calling the police or trying to restrain the murderer they were both murdered instantly.**

Robbie stared at the paper with shaky hands and gripped the sides hard wrinkling the paper, tears fell down onto the paper as he continued to read along. His parents names and pictures were at the bottom of the paper and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

He threw the paper down and got up from his seat, running out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Common room. It was empty and he went over to the corner and sat down, burying his head in his knees and sobbing. This was supposed to be a great year, and now his parents were dead.

"R-Robbie?" He heard a faint and quiet voice and wiped away his tears, looking back to see June standing near the fireplace. Her robes a little to big for her and nearly swallowing her whole.

"Go away," Robbie said and buried his face in his knees. He didn't need a pity party at the moment and wasn't looking forward to June sitting down and telling him how she was sorry and understood, because _no one _could sympathize with him at the moment.

He didn't hear her leave, and instead she walked over next to him and sat down beside him. She didn't say anything right away and just sat next to him, last year she had hardly spoke to him but he had made sure she was safe. He had been debating telling her his huge secret, but decided not to.

"My parents died when I was 1." June said causally and simply, Robbie sniffed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He glanced over at June who's eyes were slightly watery but not that much, she didn't seem upset by the fact that her parents were dead.

"W-What?" Robbie asked as he looked at June who stared up at the ceiling.

"Voldemort killed them when I was a baby, supposedly he was after me for some reason. Robbie, don't you know who I am?" She asked and looked over at him, moving her bangs out of the way so he could see her lightening shaped scar.

"What's so special about some dumb scar? I have plenty of scars that I don't go around showing to people." Robbie said and rested his chin on his knees, June opened her mouth to speak but then let out a breath instead.

June took Robbie's hand and placed a white owl feather in it that had a chain attached to it like a necklace, he stared at it confused and then looked up into her Green eyes.

"It's one of Hedwig's feathers, I keep it for good luck whenever I have a test or I'm playing Quidditch. But I want you to have it." June said and Robbie gave a small smile, he had never really _had _friends before and he had only gotten presents from his parents. Which the thought made him tear up again.

June was about to say something else when Ron and Hermione rushed into the Common room and completely ignored Robbie like he wasn't even there, June quickly stood up and they started talking but Robbie drowned them out and returned to burying his face in his knees crying.

He was excused from all classes for the day and remained in his dorm for the time being, he was put in a tiny dorm and was all along but he didn't care. At the moment he _wanted _to be alone, the Weasley Twins tried to cheer him up at one point but he was just so out of it and upset that he didn't even crack a grin or anything.

As night came he laid in his bed and hugged the Daily Prophet tightly and let the tears roll, he would never see his parents again and they wouldn't greet him when he got off the bus. They wouldn't take him to Platform 9 3/4 anymore and he would never hug them or see their smiles, they wouldn't see him grow up and he was all alone.

"Why did you have to leave me." He said through tears and rolled onto his side, gripping the Daily Prophet tightly and clenching the Owl feather tightly in one hand.

* * *

><p>Well It seems that some wanted me to continue on with the story and so I have~! Although it won't be a huge long story, I'm just going through the years with Robbie and showing how he changed and dramatic things that happened in his life.<p>

I hope you all liked the feels in this chapter, and I ALSO HOPE that you have gone and read the story that this is based off of! At the end of the previous chapter is the title of the story and ya'll better go read Hope's story!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie had returned once again to Hogwarts, a place that he wasn't looking forward to going to all that much. Sure he had some good times his second year, but it was rough for him. After receiving the news that his parents had died, Robbie fell into a deep depression and had to remain in the Hospital Wing for a month.

Being in the Hospital Wing, you would expect someone to come visit you at least once or twice. But no one ever came to see Robbie, sure people came to see their friends and or others that were there. But they always passed Robbie like it was just another empty bed, and it made him realize that he didn't have any_real _friends. _  
><em>

"What's wrong Robbie? Someth'n troubling ya'?" Hagrid asked and Robbie blinked a few times, he looked up at the large man and shook his head. Taking a sip of tea and sitting back in the chair, Hagrid was the only person had Hogwarts who actually talked to Robbie and didn't just give a nod or a small hello.

"It's nothing Hagrid, just some memories," Robbie replied and Hagrid nodded, pouring Robbie some more tea. Fang nudged Robbie's arm and Robbie scratched behind his ear, causing the dog to wag his tail which was the size of a baseball bat.

"I'm sure you miss yer parents, don't ya'?" Hagrid asked and Robbie gave a small nod, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes for a moment. He wished that his parents were still alive, he hated being sent to his Fathers brother's to stay there. He was cruel and uncaring, made Robbie slave the days away until he could return to Hogwarts.

"I do, a lot. But they're gone and there's nothing I can do about, Draco doesn't bother me about it anymore ever since I punched him in the face," Robbie replied with a laugh. Causing Hagrid to chuckle, Robbie thought back to when he had punched Draco. Now _that _was something to laugh about.

_Robbie was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, trying to carry his luggage to the Gryffindor common room. No one took his things for him like all the others, so he was left to the task of carrying his heavy things through the school and up some stairs._

_"Hey Harrison!" A voice called to him from behind and he looked over to see Draco, a smug look on his face with his two friends standing next to him. A sour taste entered Robbie's mouth as he looked at the white haired boy, how he wished he could use an unforgivable curse on him._

_"Heard you have to stay with your uncle ever since your parents died, if you ask me they wouldn't have died if they were powerful wizards," Draco said with a smirk and Robbie glared at him, dropping his things and clicking his tongue before speaking. A terrible habit that he had to break._

_"At least I had a father who cared about me," Robbie replied with a smirk of his own, he could tell that affect Draco and he remained silent for a few moments before speaking._

_"You're just a weakling! You shouldn't even be here in this school, do you even know how to use a wand?" Robbie bit the inside his cheek, trying not to shout at Draco. He was such a **pain, **how Robbie wished he could just whip out his wand and **BAM **there goes Draco Malfoy._

_Without thinking Robbie landed a firm punch into Draco's face, hearing something crack and grinning knowing he had broken his nose. Draco cupped his hand collect the blood that dripped from his nose, his eyes watering as he tried to start crying. _

_"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted and ran away, his friends following close behind him. Robbie chuckled as he watched the three run, but his moment of glory was cut short when a firm hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Professor Snape. He gulped as Snape glared down at the 13 year old boy._

Fang barked and caused Robbie to snap out of his memory, he glanced over at the clock and his eyes got wide. "I'm going to be late! Oh geez, I'll see you later Hagrid!" Robbie said and set his tea cup down on the table, rushing out of the hut and running up the hill towards the castle. Of course he would be late to Potions class, the only class that had a teacher who wanted him dead.

Robbie rushed through the hallways hoping he would be able to make it on time, the door swung open and everyone in the class looked over at the scrawny boy who stood in the doorway. Robbie gulped as all eyes were on him, Snape glared at him and he made his way to his usual seat in the back. Wishing he could just turn invisible and not have to deal with Snape glaring daggers at him.

"Harrison, do you mind sharing with us the effects of the Wiggenweld Potion?" Snape asked and Robbie's mind went blank, Wiggenweld Potion? What the heck was that supposed to be? It didn't sound like a potion, once again all eyes were on him as the students awaited for him to answer.

"U-Uh. It can wake someone up?" He blurt out and Snape had to hold back an angry sigh, Robbie knew that he had given the correct answer and mentally smirked.

"Correct," Snape said with a sour tone in his voice and continued on, when his back was turned Robbie stuck his tongue out. After class Snape made him stay behind and clean out the cauldrons, mumbling and complaining while he did so.

As he cleaned he felt like someone was watching him, he glanced around but no one was in sight. He shrugged it off and continued to clean the cauldron, humming a song from an American band that no one had probably ever heard of.

"Robbie?" A female voice asked and Robbie jumped, shooting to his feet and spinning around to see June standing in front of him. She was holding a cloak in one hand and had a concerned look etched onto her face, Robbie wondered what could be bothering her.

"Haven't seen you for a while, though I know you've been here because I've seen you in the Hospital Wing," He told her, purposely trying to make her feel guilty.

"I-I know, I just wanted to apologize for not visiting you. I heard that you were sick, but I just never had the time to come and see you," She told him and he didn't believe her. He had seen her hanging around with Hermione and Ron nearly every single day all hours of the day. So she had the nerve to stand in front of him and tell him she was _busy? _

"Whatever, why don't you go hang out with your real friends?" He said and got back to cleaning the cauldrons, ignoring June and hearing her leave the room. He felt guilty for being so mean, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Haven't updated this story in a while, thought I might take a break from all my other SYOCs and add another chapter to this story. Hopefully it's alright, I wanted to show Robbie upset and not in a very good mood. Being slightly a rebel and showing some habits he has.<p>

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


End file.
